


You are not a monster

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he wanted to be alone, tried his best to convince himself of that, ran from the world and shut everybody out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not a monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screamingarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Você não é um monstro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522965) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: #7 “How long has it been?”, sent by screamingarrows.

He thought he wanted to be alone, tried his best to convince himself of that, ran from the world and shut everybody out. Yet, she wasn’t the one who started this.

Wolfgang was sitting outside, watching the sunset, wondering where he should go from there.

Kala was on the roof, watching the city bellow lit against the night sky, wondering what would happen to them.

It was the first time they were alone since what happened at his uncle’s house. Wolfgang needed space, and she gave it to him. Their growing control of their abilities meant she was able to show her support, let him feel she was there, without actually pushing her presence.

This visit was his doing, not hers; he was reaching out even against his will. She sat with him, eyes front, letting him decide what to do. He stood with her, looking at the city rather than her eyes, not knowing what to do.

“How long has it been?” Aside from the help during Riley’s rescue, Wolfgang was avoiding contact with his cluster, with all humans if he was being honest.

“Two weeks,” Kala answered. She didn’t know how to react, was afraid of scaring him away.

“I shouldn’t be doing this; it’s not safe for you to be around me.”

“I’m not afraid of you. What happened that day can’t change this.”

He turned to face her; she mimicked the movement. “I’m a monster, and I need to keep away from you before you get hurt.” ‘Like Felix’, he thought, couldn’t say.

Her eyes on him were almost too much. He expected fear, could understand disgust, but the unabated love he saw there was something he didn’t know how to deal with. She placed her hand on his face.

“You are not a monster–”

“How can you not see it? After what I did–”

“What we did. Together. Do you really think I would have built that bomb and helped you kill them if I thought you were a monster? If you really think that what you did is terrible and unforgivable, then you should at least see that you are not the only one who is responsible for what happened.”

“It’s different. It’s…” He turned away; the weight of those feelings was more than he could bear.

But she wouldn’t allow that. She moved to face him again. “There is nothing you can say or do to convince me that you are a monster.”

“Kala. I’m not a good man, I’m a murderer and a thief.”

“I don’t care. Maybe this means that I’m not a good person either, but I don’t care. I love you.”

Kala framed his face with her hands, holding him in place. They stared at each other for a moment, then Kala kissed him, trying to pass with their connection all that she felt.

When they separated, he spoke first. “I’m sorry, I–”

He disappeared, stopping his visit and keeping her away. She could push it if she really wanted to, force her presence on him, but she wouldn’t start this now. If he needed more time, then she would wait.


End file.
